Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $4\dfrac{2}{4}-2\dfrac{2}{6} = {?}$
Answer: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {4} + {\dfrac{2}{4}} - {2} - {\dfrac{2}{6}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {4} - {2} + {\dfrac{2}{4}} - {\dfrac{2}{6}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=2 + {\dfrac{2}{4}} - {\dfrac{2}{6}}$ Simplify each fraction: $= 2 + {\dfrac{1}{2}} - {\dfrac{1}{3}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 2+\dfrac{3}{6}-\dfrac{2}{6}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 2+\dfrac{1}{6}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 2\dfrac{1}{6}$